The Tempest
by Kaivik
Summary: It is always wise to look ahead, but difficult to look further than you can. The future lies before you, like paths of pure white snow. Be careful how you tread it, for every step will show. [Elsa x Girl!Reader] *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Pounding in the hallway wakes you. You groggily sit up and rub your eyes, adjusting your eyes to the doorway of your dark room. Your great white wolf stands in front of it, growling and snarling. The scent of smoke immediately catches your attention and uneasiness washes over you as you scramble out of your bed to investigate. Softly, you call out the canine's name and he approaches you and whimpers, a sign that whatever is beyond that door is not friendly.

The intense knocking gets closer to your bedroom as you hastily slip your boots and cloak on in the dark. You get the feeling you need to get out of the room, _now._

The pounding reaches your door, _"Quick! In here!"_

There's the queue. You rush towards your window, unlocking it and throwing it open. The cold wind of the biting winter hits your face as you urge your companion to come. At the same time, your door bursts open and armed men rush in.

"Stop!" they shout at you.

Your wolf leaps out the window and you vault out after him. You barely manage to grab onto him, positioning yourself on his back. He jumps down the snowy roof into the courtyard. You lead him towards the throne room, where you hope to find your parents safe and sound.

As you enter the throne room, you know you've spoken too soon.

"(Name)!" your mother cries out.

Her voice reaches your ears and you feel dread brew in your stomach as you take in the scene. Your parents are bound and on their knees in front of the man you had just been engaged to several hours ago.

"Mom! Dad!" you call out. The guards, who are not yours, advance on you.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles stands at the throne, wielding his blade. The guards step closer to you.

"Now, hold on," he tells his men. They stop in their tracks but keep their weapons raised towards you.

"Prince Hans! Why are you doing this?!" you shout.

He looks at you with a smirk, "Why, my dear, I'm simply taking this kingdom for my own."

Of course. Hans was 13th in line for succession in his own kingdom of the Southern Isles. You knew it was suspicious when you saw the excessive amount of crewmen on his ship.

You're watching the guards carefully through the corner of your eyes. You glance around, seeking an opportunity to seize a weapon for yourself. You notice there is a straight, narrow path between the enemies that leads to your parents. If only you could make it through that without being apprehended.

The room fills with a deep laughter from Hans, "But of course, the overtake starts with the death of the rulers and their heir."

Your eyes widen in horror as he takes your mother's life.

"MOM!"

"(Name), RUN!" Your father's life is taken by the same blade.

You can't believe your eyes. You were hoping it would be all a dream. But it isn't. Hans has taken the life of your family and your very kingdom. You're terrified. All you hear is your mother and father's last words ringing in your ears telling you to run.

"KILL THE PRINCESS!" Hans orders, pointing his blade at you. He looks at you with a victorious face as his men begin to charge at you.

You turn your mount around and make a run for it. You feel useless as you hear the walls and roof cave into the flames. As you leave the castle grounds, your town comes into the view. Your citizens are injured, dead, and their very homes are burnt to the ground. The kingdom you know is being annihilated and you don't have the power to stop it.

And so you turn to face the path ahead of you and run. You don't turn back.

You suddenly feel heaviness in your abdomen. A moist feeling fills the area, and you shakily slip your hand over it. A warm liquid spills over your fingers and you fear for the worst as you look down.

An archer's arrow has pierced you. Your crimson blood stains your cloak and the fur of your wolf below you. You're in so much shock you can't even feel the agonizing pain of the piercing object. Your breaths become shallow as your companion escapes the kingdom.

The trauma pulls your consciousness away.


	2. Chapter 1

It's not everyday you wake up disorientated with no memories and a stabbing pain in your stomach. You wince as you sit up, running your fingers over your stomach. At least you're bandaged and in a comfortable bed.

You take a moment to look around the room you're in. It's a nicely decorated bedroom and there is a large, frosted window to the left of you. It's dark outside, and it seems to be snowing. The cackling fireplace in front of the bed warms the room and compliments the snow outside. You're perturbed when the wooden door clicks and swings open. A wolf comes running in, barking happily. You're startled for a moment but then you realize it's your life-long companion(you think). He lays his head on the edge of the bed and whimpers, pushing his snout under your hand.

You accept his nudge. He decides to snuggle his head under your neck then lick your face, making you laugh as you struggle to avoid his slobber.

Another figure steps into the room, "Such a wonderful companion."

The voice is gentle and calm. You look up and meet eyes with a pretty, elegant, young woman at the doorway. The icy-like dress she's adorning is intoxicating, with the way it shows off her figure. Her platinum blonde hair is pushed back with a style of wildness, and the rest of it is braided on one side of her head.

_Wow, she's beautiful. _

Your companion seems to like her as well. He leaves your side to tuck his large head under her arm.

The woman chuckles and pets him, "He's very friendly for his size."

You feel dizzy. You don't know if it's because of your head wound or because this woman is so dazzling.

She walks up to hover over you, "How are you feeling?"

You realize you haven't said a word to her since she entered the room.

"I...I think I'm okay. May I ask who you are?" You manage to utter out.

"I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

You're taken aback by her position and you try your best to bow your heavy head, "Your majesty,"

"Please, don't strain yourself. What is your name?"

It takes a moment but you remember your name, "(Name)."

"And where are you from?"

"I don't remember..." you say. Your head hurts, and frankly trying to recall your memories is making it worse.

She nods understandingly and tells you about how she found you and your companion on the outskirts of Arendelle. You were unconscious, and in a critical condition. If it were not for her and your wolf, you would have died. She spends the next few minutes checking your wounds and making sure you have everything you need.

You thank her and she helps you lay back down onto the bed so you don't reopen your wound. Your companion hops onto the bed and attempts to lie down, but he can't because he's too enormous. He trots back over to your side of the bed and lays down on the floor with a baffled sigh. Elsa laughs lightly and pets him again, quietly praising him for being a loving companion.

As she leaves, she gives you a smile that is absolutely breathtaking.


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Queen Elsa visited you personally. You have recovered properly with the care of the castle's maids. Unfortunately you still can't seem to recall your life. It's as if your mind doesn't want you to remember. Sometimes you wished (P/n) could talk, so he could perhaps tell you about yourself. Sadly, he can't. The most he can do is keep you company and shower you with sloppy kisses, but nevertheless, you were glad to have him by your side.

Today you decide to leave the room with your companion and explore the castle you had been staying in. You slip on a dress the maids provided and leave the bedroom for the first time. You wander around aimlessly and eventually find yourself in the courtyard of the castle. It is covered with a thin layer of snow, and to your surprise, there are people here playing in it. It's a redheaded woman, blonde man, and a reindeer.

And wait...did that snowman just move? You rub your eyes and the snowman is suddenly idle. (P/n) tilts his head confusingly and whines. You shrug it off and decide to approach them.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman you had just been wondering about suddenly exclaims, extending his stubby branch arms to you and jumping giddily up to you.

Your eyes weren't lying. Bewildered, you kick him and his head goes flying.

"HEY! That's not nice!" he shouts as he lands in the red head's arms.

(P/n) barks at the snow man's remains and pounces around it excitedly.

"Oh...oh-I'm so sorry!" you say as the redhead and blonde approach you with the head. You feel bad for kicking the poor thing, but you couldn't help it. A live, breathing, talking snowman was not a normal occurrence!

The girl puts the snow man's head back on and laughs, "That's how I reacted when I met Olaf!"

You wolf chomps at Olaf and the small snowman jumps back and giggles, "Aw look at him trying to eat me, just like Sven did!"

The reindeer makes a happy noise and stomps his feet in the snow. You modestly pull your wolf away from the snowman and briefly apologize again, "Sorry, little guy."

The girl smiles sweetly at you, "Hello, (name)! I'm Anna!" She greets your companion as well, and mutters something about him being ridiculously big.

You're a little surprised, "Hi, um, you know my name?"

"Of course! My sister told me." she beams.

You raise a brow, "Sister?"

"Yes! Queen Elsa."

You quickly curtsy when you realize she is the princess of Arendelle. She stops you and tells you there is no need.

The blonde beside Anna grins at you and introduces himself.

"Hey there! I'm Kristoff." he points to the reindeer, "and this is Sven!"

You smile and introduce yourself. You assume he is someone special to Princess Anna, or perhaps he was her personal guard. Although he didn't seem very...well—you decide to ponder about it later.

Anna suddenly grabs your hands, "Hey! Since you're all better now, would you like a tour of Arendelle?"

You nod, "That would be great!"

And so you spend your day with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and (P/n). They first show you around the castle. You take note of where the library is located, as the smell and sight of books makes you feel nostalgic. You don't see Queen Elsa at all during the tour so you're a bit disappointed because you want to speak to her again.

They show you around town afterwards. Arendelle is a peaceful place, and the people living here are all indeed cheerful and positive. But for some reason it makes you feel empty inside.

When you all return to the castle, you retire to your bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since you met Anna and Kristoff. You've spent those days doing boisterous activities such as building snowmen with them. It was the most you could do with the meager amount of snow left by the migration of winter. As for the Queen herself, you haven't seen her. Princess Anna tells you she is locked up in her study, stressing about what to do to make her kingdom prosper.

One night, you decide to visit the library you had been shown during the castle tour and explore the selection of books. You light a candle and make your way down the dark hallway by yourself, thoughts focused on finding a book to enjoy in your bedroom. To your revelation, someone is already inside the book room when you arrive. Blowing out your candle, you carefully peek inside the dim lighted room. The sight of platinum blonde hair and a blue dress sitting at the study catches your eyes.

_Queen Elsa._

You swallow nervously; it's a chance to talk to her again. You slowly push the door open. It creaks loudly and she quickly whips around alarmingly. A gust of cold air seems to brush against your face, which is unusual because the window does not seem to be open.

"Who's there?" she calls out through the darkness. She looks as if she's ready to strike.

You step in cautiously to the dimly lighted room, "It's me."

She relaxes, "You startled me…"

You close the door behind you and apologize, "Sorry...I didn't mean to."

You place the unlit candle you were holding on the table beside the door and look around. There is no one else in the library besides her.

"It's alright. How are your wounds?" Elsa asks.

"They've healed nicely." you rush to curtsy, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, no need for formalities. Just Elsa is fine. I'm glad you are feeling better."

Addressing her just by her name makes you feel too forward, "Oh...is that okay?"

She nods and smiles at you, the same kind she gave you the last time you saw her. It makes your heart thump a little louder than usual.

You approach her and notice that there is a book on the desk she is sitting at.

"What are you reading?" you casually ask.

"The Tempest," she says, turning to look at the book again. She flips a page and you see her scan her eyes across the page.

You wonder if you're interrupting her. You pull a chair up beside her and just hope she isn't bothered by your presence.

"What's it about?" you inquire.

"Well…" she begins, "It is about a king whose throne is usurped by his brother."

You listen to her interestingly as she explains more of the book she's reading. You find yourself attracted the sound of her modulated voice, and you can't help but stare at her as she speaks. Her lips are alluring with every word that she utters, and they look inviting and kissable—_wait what? _You start to mentally scold yourself for having such thoughts about a Queen that hardly knows you.

"And it's a simply a story about greed, revenge…and _love_." she finishes.

You don't notice that there's this look on your face from having an mental argument, but she does. She laughs lightly at your witty expression and gives you a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"O-Oh! I am. The story sounds dark." You say meekly. You push your thoughts away.

She chuckles, "I suppose it is."

You fidget with the fabric of your dress, "Do you come here every night?"

"Yes, I do. It's the only time I can really relax." she sighs contently, "And I like to read."

You pick up a tattered, dog eared book that's lying on the table.

"Me too," you read the title of the book to yourself. _Hamlet_. You look up at her, "May I join you? If you don't mind, that is."

"You may," she replies with another smile.

You sheepishly smile back at her and open the book you picked up.

After that, you meet Elsa in the library every night.


	5. Chapter 4

Spring has arrived. It's your third week of stay at the Arendelle castle and you've spent your nights in the library with Elsa reading and telling each other about yourselves_(although you didn't have much about yourself to tell her in the first place). _You're ready to just settle down and spend the rest of your new found life in this beautiful kingdom filled with amiable people and a charming Queen.

But one thing prevents you from that bliss: your unknown past. It tugs at your heart every moment and you feel the need to find yourself. You tell yourself you have to leave someday.

But that day is not today. It's warm and sunny, perfect for napping in the courtyard.

It's afternoon and Elsa finds you and your wolf sleeping in the courtyard as she's sneaking away from a meeting. Your companion notices her and wakes up to greet her, but she quickly hushes him so you don't get woken up. You end up waking up several minutes later anyways. When you look beside you to see if your companion is still asleep, you're surprised to find Elsa sitting there instead.

"Elsa?" you say groggily. You rub your eyes to make sure she's actually there.

She smiles, "Good afternoon, (Name)."

The Queen lets out a small giggle.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" you wipe your mouth with your arm. Alas, you find drivel on your arm.

Elsa shakes her head amusingly instead of answering. She reaches over your head, pulling out a twig that had been tangled in your hair.

You chuckle embarrassingly, "Oh. Thanks."

She stifles another laugh and tosses the twig to the side, causing your wolf's playful instinct to kick in and chase after it. Elsa's hand runs through your hair for a moment before she pulls it away to rest in her lap.

You sit up and clear your throat without notice of her intimate action, "I do believe you're supposed to be at a assembly?"

"Well…yes," she answers, with a hint of guilt lingering in her voice.

You shake your head playfully, "Queen Elsa, your duties!"

"The meetings are quite tedious." She admits.

You chuckle, "I understand. I won't tell on you." you say mirthfully.

She shoots you a anxious look, "Please, don't."

"Or else?" you tease.

She forms a big snowball in her hand and swirls it above her fingertip, "Hmm..."

You flinch as you imagine the cold ball hitting you in the face. You had forgotten Elsa had the power to control ice and snow. She had shown you them the other night and you had marveled at how beautiful it was. And here she was, (playfully) threatening you with it.

You raise your hands up in defense and laugh, "Okay I promise not to tell!"

She dissipates the snowball into the Spring air and grins, "Good!"

There was never a dull moment with Elsa. Even when you both were reading quietly, enjoying each other's presence in the library, it was serene. You like it. You like _her. _Wait-

"Queen Elsa!" a interrupting voice rings through the courtyard.

You and Elsa jump at the voice and quickly look to see where the voice is coming from.

The castle maid, Gerda, is entering the courtyard. She spots you two and scurries up to you and Elsa.

"Your majesty, I've been looking for you!" she glances at you, and then turns her eyes back to Elsa, "Your audience has been waiting for you."

Elsa sighs wearily. You can tell she truly does not want to attend. "Very well. I'll be there in a moment."

Gerda nods her head and quickly dismisses herself. Elsa stands up and brushes her ice dress off. She extends a hand out to you and helps you stand up as well.

"Looks like I have to go now." She says, almost disappointingly.

You're a little disappointed yourself. You want to spend more time with her.

"Will you be at the library tonight?" you ask. Dumb question. She's _always_ there.

She smiles at you, "Of course,"

You realize your hand is still in hers and you're about to mention it, but she realizes and quickly pulls it away. She rushes off, leaving you staring after her.

Your wolf comes back with the twig in his mouth and drops it at your feet. He is covered in dirt and barks softly at you.

You groan and face palm yourself, "I _just_ gave you a bath yesterday!"


	6. Chapter 5

You've put off leaving Arendelle. Nightmares have been haunting you at night. They're vague, but feel entirely real. It makes you wake up in tears. Because of this, you're deprived of sleep and don't have the energy to travel.

You're in the library with Elsa tonight, as usual. You don't tell her of your nightmares, but simply being beside her calms you. You're quietly flipping through pages of your book, but you are unwillingly dozing off. You jolt yourself upright, telling yourself not to succumb to it.

"Is something the matter?" Elsa suddenly questions, "You don't look well,"

She must have noticed the bags under your eyes, and your struggle to stay awake.

You shake your head, "I'm okay."

Elsa puts her book down and looks at you worriedly, "You should perhaps retire to your bedroom, yes?"

You politely decline. You want to stay with her, but your lack of sleep is really starting to take a toll on you. Elsa moves closer to you and takes the book from your hands, placing it on the table in front of you. You're a little unresponsive to her action, and you look at her wearily.

"Elsa…" you mumble, "my book,"

She sighs and stands, "Come, I'll escort you to your bedroom." she grasps your hand and tugs you up gently.

You resist and pull her back down to sit on the couch. She reluctantly does so.

"I can't sleep," you say.

"Why is that?"

You sigh. Maybe it was best to tell someone. "I've been having nightmares."

You tell her of the burning buildings, the blood, and suffering people. She's holding your hand, listening as you tell her of the fuzzy but haunting images you see in your dreams.

"Maybe I was a bad person," you joke, almost tearfully. _Maybe you were a murderer._

Elsa shakes her head in protest, "You aren't a bad person at all, (Name)."

"Elsa, I need to leave Arendelle. These nightmares-I want to know if they're real."

You feel Elsa's hand tighten around yours, "Just know that Anna and I both enjoy your company here in the castle and you can stay as long as you want, but if you really wish to leave…"

Elsa pauses for a moment. You're looking at her earnestly, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. You're getting a little emotional, and your stress and lack of sleep is not helping.

"I'll come with you," she suddenly says.

"What? Elsa," you let out a surprised choke, "You can't,"

She's the Queen of Arendelle. She can't leave!

She gives you a reassuring smile and hugs you, "I want to know more about you. I'm sure wherever you came from is a beautiful place."

There's a knot in your throat now. Elsa is too good for you. What if you regained all of your memories…and you turned out to be someone that would hurt her? You wouldn't forgive yourself if she was there and her life was at risk because of you. You can't let her go with you.

"You can't," you repeat. You try to push her away but she holds a firm grip on you, "Elsa, please. What if I hurt you?"

You're starting to cry now. It adds onto your exhaustion and starts to pull at your consciousness.

Elsa pulls away and brushes her fingers along your cheek, "You won't,"

Without warning, she leans in and places her lips on yours. It fills you with a sort of relief that suddenly pushes away all your fears.

Before you know it, you fall asleep in the security of the Queen's arms.


	7. Chapter 6

You have spent the last few days reading maps and books about the nearby kingdoms. If your wolf was able to bring you to Arendelle before you lost your life, your place of origin couldn't have been too far. After studying several maps, you pinpoint the nearest kingdom to the North: _Kadien. _

When you weren't in the library, you were outside honing your sword skills. You found that you had a way with them. It was a skill that just came to you naturally when you picked a sword up. You took this chance to have a master blacksmith forge you a sword of your own for this adventure. It was going to be useful if you were going to protect Elsa. You still think she's insane for wanting to come with you though.

Tonight is finally the night you leave. It's midnight, the perfect time to sneak Elsa out of Arendelle without being noticed by the royal guards.

You're packing up supplies and fastening them to (P/n) as of right now. You're wearing clothing similar to a rogue's, light and allowing you to move for combat. _Definitely more comfortable than a dress._ You throw a cloak over yourself and approach the two sisters standing nearby.

Elsa herself is cloaked as well and has her hood over her head as she quietly talks to her little sister.

"Anna, don't let anyone know I'm gone. And stay out of trouble, okay?"

Anna hugs her sister tightly, "I will!"

The Princess looks to you as she's in her sister's arms. You nod at her as if to assure her. At first Anna was skeptical about this trip, but Elsa had whispered something into her sister's ear that changed her mind.

"I'll keep Elsa safe, don't worry." you say, with your hand resting on the hilt of your newly forged blade.

"I trust you." Anna hugs you as well, "Be careful."

There's a low whinny and Kristoff is coming over with Sven, Olaf, and Elsa's horse.

"Elsa, your horse." Kristoff presents.

Elsa shakes her head, "I can't take my horse. The guards will notice he's gone."

She pets her horse on the side of his head and apologizes. Kristoff takes the horse's reins into his hands and nods understandingly when he realizes she will be riding with you on (P/n).

"We should go now." Elsa says to you, "Before patrol makes their rounds."

You nod and you hoist her up to mount your wolf.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." You say to everyone as you hop onto (P/n)

They quietly wave goodbye as they watch you all leave.

You, Elsa, and (P/n) are able to sneak out without being noticed by the guards on patrol. Once you leave Arendelle, you immediately set off towards the north on (P/n). It's an unrushed trip, as you don't want to tire (P/n) out by making him run with two people and luggage on his back.

Elsa is seated behind you quietly and you both have not spoken a word for the last couple hours. You've been a little awkward lately because you haven't figured out if the kiss the other night was a dream or not. All you know is that you woke up in her arms after you tiredly spilled your fears to her. You simply told yourself that such an elegant Queen would never kiss someone like you, let alone one of the same gender.

You feel a little flushed as you ponder about that night. You brush it off and stay on alert. Now was not the time to wonder if the Queen felt anything for you. It's dark, and wolves and who knows what could be out in the forest right now.

Elsa's arms wrapping around your waist startles you.

"E-Elsa?" you stutter out. You feel yourself blush.

She presses herself into your back and lays her head on your shoulder, "I've never been to Kadien."

"Me too," you awkwardly respond, "I think."

You're really wondering about the night in the library now.

"It's my first time visiting another kingdom. The only time I ever left was when I created my Ice Palace."

You remember. She had told you about when she first revealed her powers to her kingdom. She had accidentally plunged Arendelle into an eternal winter and fled to the North Mountain to avoid hurting anyone, specifically Anna.

"Is it still there?" you ask her.

You feel her nod against your shoulder, "Perhaps. Maybe we'll see it as we head north." For some reason there is a tone of longing in her voice.

"Let's go there," you suggest. You have a feeling she wants to be there again.

"What? No, we don't have to."

You shrug her protest, "Is it that mountain right there?" you point to the tallest mountain up ahead.

"Yes…but (Name), we should really be heading to Kadien."

"A detour won't hurt," you tell her, "And it's on the way."

You'd have to travel up the mountain then back down to get back on track to Kadien, but you don't mind as long as Elsa is happy. You estimated that at most, arrival at Kadien will be in the late evening. She's about to protest again but you simply turn your head and smile at her. You tell your wolf to change his course ever so slightly and he obeys.

"It's alright. We can get some rest there and then set back out when the sun has risen." you say.

Elsa sighs and hugs you tightly from behind. You turn to look at her and you're met with her lips pressing onto your cheek, "Thank you,"

Now _that_ was not a dream.


	8. Chapter 7

When you and Elsa finally reach the North Mountain, you both find that the ice palace is still standing. The mountain is covered in snow and it's quite cold, so you and she are not _too_ surprised about its solidity.

"Woah..." you're in complete amazement as you stare at the massive ice castle, "Elsa, it's beautiful."

Elsa is amazed herself. She thought all traces of her magic (besides Olaf) had perished along with the Great Thaw.

You both dismount and approach the icy staircase.

Elsa takes your hand and smiles, "Come on. I want to show you the inside."

"Okay,"

She pulls you up and onto the stairs, and you make your way up with her. Your companion follows cautiously behind.

You notice that part of the railing is missing from the stairs. You gulp as you peek over the gap and see the void beneath the staircase. You don't want to imagine what it's like to fall down there.

At the top of the staircase, the door of the palace opens by itself. A frozen ice fountain and two sets of stairs is the first thing you see.

A cold chill makes you shiver.

Elsa heeds your shiver and wraps her arms around you to keep you warm, "Do you like it?"

"I do. It's amazing, Elsa." you answer.

You marvel at the crystalized fractals all over. It's stunning, just like Elsa is.

You're both caught off guard by a loud roar from inside. Your great wolf is growling and sticking closely to your body, staring at the top of the stairs. A behemoth of a snowman emerges from the top of the staircase abruptly and comes rushing down. Elsa and you let out a startled gasp and your wolf is frightened by the massive snowman.

"Elsa, what is that?!" you place your hand on the hilt of your sword.

Elsa recognizes it and stops you from drawing your blade, "Wait! He's my creation!"

You give her a confusing look and release your grip on your weapon. The snowman approaches you two and lets out a happy grunt at Elsa.

"Marshmallow," Elsa greets in a tamely tone. She sure had a strange way of naming things...

The snowman gapes his mouth as if to grin and swiftly pulls Elsa from you and hugs her. Elsa laughs and hugs his head. He then starts staring at you and (P/n) with suspicion.

You stare back at him and raise an eyebrow as you notice something Elsa is looking at. An object-tiny and shiny is resting on top of the giant snowman's head. Wait a minute...is he wearing a _tiara?_

"Marshmallow, this is (Name). She's a friend," Elsa grins at you. You've both acknowledged the tiny tiara tenant on the snowman's head.

You stifle a laugh, careful not to offend the snowman, "Uh, hello, Marshmallow."

He nods, almost approvingly.

Marshmallow puts Elsa down and she takes your hand into hers again, "Marshmallow, we're going to stay here for a little while, okay?"

The giant snowman grunts again and nods. Elsa thanks her snow child and leads you up yet another set of stairs. Marshmallow and your wolf follow behind, somewhat getting along.

"Where did he get that from?" you whisper to her with a snicker.

"It was mine…" she giggles softly, "I can't believe he's wearing it."

"It suits him!" you add, "It makes him look less menacing."

Elsa chuckles and brings you into the heart of the castle. You're confounded to see that the room itself is covered in shards of ice, and the door leading to the balcony is shattered.

"Oh," Elsa mutters, "Sorry. It's a bit messy. Let me clean this up."

She quickly repairs everything with her magic. You're a little flabbergasted but you shrug and let her do her thing, no questions asked. She finishes repairing the room shortly and you get to unfastening the bags on on your wolf to relieve him of the weight. Elsa goes to unpacks the bedrolls and Marshmallow settles down near the doorway, on guard. Sitting down on the icy floor, you pull out a tasty treat to reward your canine for trekking up the mountain. He happily wolfs down the slab of dehydrated meat then proceeds to curl up beside you.

"Good boy. Rest up, alright?" you coo.

Elsa finishes preparing the bedrolls and sits down, scooting up to you and praising your wolf with strokes over his back. He lets out a deep sigh and lays his head on her lap. Elsa is really fond of your wolf, and you know he likes her too. _  
_

But to hog Elsa-now that was not fair. You playfully grasp his head and lay it on the floor, "Come on, boy, Elsa needs to sleep too."

He lets out a gruff and turns to lay on his side to sleep. You and Elsa chuckle at him and Elsa adjusts herself so that she's sitting on the bedroll with you.

"Let's get some rest," she says .

You silently nod, lay down onto the bedroll, and shift to face away from her. Elsa shuffles behind you, most likely laying down as well. You shut your eyes and pull your cloak over yourself to keep yourself warm. It doesn't help too much, as you feel yourself shiver again.

"Are you cold?" she asks behind you.

"A little," you respond.

There's another light shuffle and she snakes her arms around your waist, tucking her head into your shoulder blade.

"I'll keep you warm."


	9. Chapter 8

You and Elsa prepare to set back out after a well-rested night basked in each other's warmth. Marshmallow wants to come, but Elsa commands him to stay and guard the ice palace. She decides to let him keep the tiara in return, which he happily consents to. Leaving the mountain, you all head further north. It's late in the afternoon by now and judging by the map, it's only a short half hour away to Kadien.

You and Elsa ride your wolf in a comfortable silence. This time Elsa is in front of you, and occasionally she would lean over to pet and coo your companion, encouraging him on his trek through the forest. Every now and then, she would also hum a light tune, one that you couldn't help but comment on.

"That's a beautiful melody,"

She stops humming and looks to you, "Thank you,"

"Where's it from?" you ask.

A smile tugs at her lips, "It's a song my mother used to sing to me, when I was afraid of my powers."

You can't help but notice a look of sorrow in her blue eyes. You reach around her to take her hand in yours, gently squeezing it.

"You don't have to be afraid of them anymore," you say, giving her a small smile.

"(Name)..." she mutters your name with an admiring look.

The sound of footsteps and clangs of metal pulls your attention from each other. Your wolf stops and low growl emits from his throat, causing you to snap your head up. You're alarmed to see several men on horses in front of you. You must have been so caught up with Elsa that you didn't notice them.

"You two, get off the wolf," a man orders.

The men continue to approach but are not doing anything aggressive. You hesitate on dismounting because several other men have appeared from the side and back, rendering it impossible to run another direction in case of aggression.

"Elsa, stay on," you whisper, "And keep your hood on,"

Elsa nods at you. The man is getting impatient.

"Get off," he orders again.

You cautiously dismount your wolf. You make sure your hood is staying up so they don't see your face.

He grunts in dissatisfaction, "State your business."

"We are travelling." you simply answer.

"To where?" he questions

You're about to answer again, but another man runs up to him and whispers something inaudible to you. It prompts a surprised, then a stern look on the man's face.

He turns hostile, _"KILL THEM!"_

"Wait-what?!" the other man must have caught a glimpse of yours or Elsa's face.

The men immediately come rushing towards you. You quickly hoist yourself back up onto your wolf and command him to take off. The men who were lingering behind on their horses take chase after you with swords and bows raised, with the intent of killing. You're afraid of getting captured, and most of all, afraid of seeing Elsa and your companion get hurt. Your wolf makes a beeline through them, as you glance back to watch for any incoming arrows.

Out of no where, a cloaked figure appears behind a large stone and motions you to them.

"Quick! Over here!" the feminine voice calls out. She points into a dark cove in the rocks.

You quickly direct your wolf to it and you all duck into the small cove. The figure quickly drapes the entrance with hanging moss.

"Shh," the stranger hushes your gasps for air.

You and Elsa hold your breath, careful to not make a sound.

_"Sir! We lost them!" _

You hear the man from earlier, _"Spread out! Make sure Prince Hans does not get word of this."_

"Prince..." Elsa breaks her hold of breath and gasps lightly, "Prince Hans?"

You clasp your hand over her mouth, "Sh."

You hear them shuffle outside for a little while and then they're gone. You release Elsa and let out a shaky exhale.

"Are you okay?" you ask Elsa.

She nods, "Yeah,"

"They're gone." your rescuer ascertains.

"Thank you, for saving us," you say with gratitude.

"No worries."

"May I ask who you are?" you question.

Your rescuer turns and removes their hood. It reveals a sharp, feminine face with green eyes and dark brown hair, "I'm Rita. Care to introduce yourselves? Perhaps take off your hood, as well?"

You can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with this stranger's face. You're squinting slightly to see if you can perhaps recognize her through the dim light of the cove. She's tilts her head at you, awaiting your removal of the cloak.

You don't feel threatened by Rita. And so you remove your hood and Elsa does the same.

"I'm (Name)," you breathe out, "This is Elsa, and this is (P/n),"

The woman is appalled. She suddenly drops to her knee and mutters, "Of course! (Name)...(P/n)..."

"Pardon?" you raise a brow. You're a little surprised by her gesture, and so is Elsa.

"P-Princess (Name)…we all thought you were gone!"

"I'm sorry…_what?"_

_Princess?_


	10. Chapter 9

"Me? Princess? I'm sorry you must be mistaken..." you glance around nervously between Elsa and Rita.

Elsa seems just as surprised as you are. Rita stands up and stares at your face intensely.

She shakes her head, "There is no mistake here."

You don't know what to say. You're just staring at her in disbelief. How could you, be a princess of Kadien? How did you end up in Arendelle? And _Why?_

Rita sighs, "Come. I'll show you...Kadien,"

She shuffles out of the small cove and back into the open. The stranger glances around then motions that the coast is certainly clear. The men must all be far off by now. You're a little shaken as you try to take in both the attempted apprehension and the unbelievable claim made by Rita. Elsa twines her fingers with your trembling ones and leads you outside.

Your wolf pokes his head out and whimpers.

"It's best if he stays here. He'll attract attention in town." Rita suggests, referring to your great wolf.

You hesitantly agree. You tell him to stay and that you and Elsa will be back for him soon. He simply whimpers again and ducks back inside the cove to rest. You praise him before you and Elsa pull up your hoods and follow Rita.

It's not long before the sight of town comes into view.

You and Elsa are filled with distress as you observe the town. The kingdom itself was impoverished. Houses and shops were charred of walls and roofs, leaving no shelter for the people. Citizens littered the streets and the broken buildings, covered in battered clothing, struggling to find food, and trying to soothe their crying, hungry children.

"Oh god…" you say under your breath.

If this was truly your kingdom…you must have been a harrowing ruler. You feel your knees buckle, but Elsa holds you up. She's holding your hand tightly as she takes in the sight herself. Your whole body is trembling now, and you are on the verge of crying as you look at the barren town.

Elsa tries to comfort you, "(Name)..."

A little girl is suddenly running up to Rita, calling her name.

"You're back! Did you find anything?" the girl beams.

Rita smiles sorrowfully at her, "No…I'm sorry. I promise I'll find something yummy for you guys, alright?"

You feel your heart break as the little girl furrows her brows in disappointment. Then she takes Rita's hands into hers.

She bursts with an optimistic smile, "It's okay! We'll be okay!"

Rita smiles again and hugs her, "Atta' girl. We'll definitely be okay," Rita glances at you with a hint of hope.

The little girl eyes you curiously after Rita pulls away. You flinch as she skips up to you.

"Hi!" she says

"Hi-Hi me? Uh…hello there." you awkwardly respond.

She ducks down to peek at your face, "You're pretty!"

This little girl is just so cheerful it breaks your heart even more to know that she's living in this desolate kingdom.

"Thank you…" you give her a watery smile, "You're pretty too."

Rita pats the girl's head, "Hey now. Run along and take care of your mother, okay?"

The little girl grins, "I will!" and she runs off to her mother, who is sitting on a tattered blanket, weak and sick.

You bite down on your lip as your eyes tear up.

Rita looks to you and places her hand firmly on your shoulder, "This is not your fault."

"H-How could it not be? Everyone is suffering…and it must be because of me," you choke out.

"Princess…you…you really don't remember anything?" Rita asks.

"No…" you whimper, "I've only seen these images in my dreams…but to think they were real…"

"Your dreams?" Rita asks.

"Yes…Rita, please. Tell me what happened…has Kadien always been like this?"

Rita looks around and exhales, "No."

You bring your hand up to cover your mouth. There is a knot in your throat and you feel tears threatening to pour out. The condition of the kingdom is killing you inside and you want to do something about it…but what can you do?

"Prince Hans…it's him, isn't it?" Elsa suddenly asks. She steps up to Rita, demanding an answer.

Rita can't help but notice how Elsa's fingers are curled in yours, "Yes. The nefarious, cruel, Prince Hans."

You feel Elsa's hand growing cold in yours, "Elsa…"

"Hans…" Elsa mutters. Her eyes are flaring with anger.

"You mentioned his name earlier in the cove…right?" Rita asks, "You know of him?"

"Yes," Elsa looks to you, "He manipulated my sister and attempted to usurp my kingdom of Arendelle."

You gasp, "…attempted?"

Rita realizes Elsa is a queen of a powerful kingdom, "So then this was his second endeavor…and this time…he succeeded."

"Why would he…" you start, "Kadien—"

"Princess (Name)…he executed your parents to usurp the throne." Rita confesses.

You feel yourself suffocating as a sudden memory comes jolting back into your brain, "Oh god…no."

Unable to take it anymore, you fall to your knees. Everything is coming back to you. The simple mentioning of the death of your parents has triggered everything that has been locked away in the back of your head.

"No…no…I remember." Your head is prickling with pain as you recall your memories.

You remember growing up in a beautiful castle surrounded by a marvelous town filled with jolly people. You remember the parents who spent every day raising you, and the many citizens who you conversed with and interacted with. And then you remember the night of the seize. The blood of your parents, and the look of the heinous man wielding the blade.

"You're our Queen now, (Name)…we can take back Kadien. We can rebuild." Rita turns to Elsa and bows, eyes watery, "Please…help us, Queen Elsa."

Elsa nods, "I will do everything in my power to help take Kadien back from Hans."

You feel a sense of responsibility course through you when you hear Elsa's statement. Elsa's come all this way with you, she's comforted you, and now she wants to help you take back what was once yours. You stand up with courage and wipe away your tears with your sleeve. You have to be brave, for yourself, for Elsa, for your _people._

"_Enough _of Han's savagery. I'm taking Kadien back." you announce.

With Elsa by your side, you know what path to walk.


	11. Chapter 10

You were never one for violence, nor for warfare. But at this point you had no choice.

Rita has gathered your most trusted souls. The group before you consists several of your former royal guard members, able-minded villagers, and those loyal to your line of royalty. When they had heard that you, the true heir to the kingdom of Kadien, was alive and here, they all flocked to you. They knew what had to be done, and they were determined to make it happen alongside you.

So now here you all were, huddled in a secret basement of a shop.

You're pawing at several scraps of paper right now, with the packs of eyes staring at you, muttering to each other. Elsa and Rita are standing beside you, awaiting your decision.

After spending a few minutes studying the maps on the table, you drop the papers and begin to pace back and forth. You're thinking. You're trying to propose a solution. As much as you want to do away with Hans and his army, you don't want to get your innocent civilians involved in the advance. At the same time, you know that they will only suffer longer if you leave him be.

You let out a grunt to yourself and you look up to look at all the eager eyes. This is not the time to blunder; you need to make a compromise. You lock eyes with Elsa and she gives you a soft smile, with an encouraging nod.

"One day from now, Queen Elsa and I will arrive at the break of dawn with Arendelle's forces," you propose. Elsa acknowledges your decision. It was one that she mentioned to you, after all. If you and Elsa were to leave right after this meeting, Elsa would have enough time to prepare her army and bring them here. You turn and scan your eyes through the crowd, "We also need to evacuate all the civilians before we arrive. I don't want them getting caught in the heat of battle."

The men and women in the room start talking excitedly. They are all agreeing with your choice and are volunteering to round the rest of the townspeople away from the battleground. You turn to your former guards next. They had all been forced into submission, but with you here, they had hope burning in their hearts. Without you saying anything, they already know what has to be done.

Your (former) royal guard captain simply salutes with his arm across his chest, "Your majesty, we'll take care of the patrol guards as you advance,"

You nod adamantly, "Thank you."

"Where will you be arriving from, Queen (Name)?" he asks.

"Arendelle," you place your finger on the map, on Arendelle, and then you trace your finger to Kadien, "We'll be arriving at the southern wall of Kadien. That's where we need the guards taken out, and the gate lowered."

The soldiers in the room all salute, "Yes ma'am!"

You close your eyes and inhale deeply before drawing your sword and raising it in the air. The plan is in motion.

"For Kadien!" you declare.

Instead of 'for Kadien', everyone responds with their fists in the air, softly chanting, "Queen (Name)!"

Shortly after, the group quietly leaves the basement, trying to blend back into the barren town without attracting the attention of Han's guards. You sheath your sword and turn back to look at the map, resolve burning in your eyes.

Elsa comes up beside you and places her hand on your cheek, pulling your gaze to her. "See; you are not a bad person. Everyone looks up to you. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." You place your hand on hers. You were craving for her calming touch this whole time, "Thank you for staying beside me."

_Y_ou are so indebted to her. First she saved your life and now here she was helping you save your kingdom. She gives you a sly smile and brushes your hair back, "You're a wonderful Queen."

"Not as wonderful as you." You say back. She was indeed, a amazing queen.

She gives you her signature giggle, the one that you find absolutely adorable. She bites her lower lip and her eyes flick to yours. You notice this and give her a soft smile as she closes her eyes. Unable to contain yourself anymore, you lean in and claim her lips. Elsa doesn't flinch, but instead runs her fingers through your long hair to your shoulder, kissing you back feverishly.

It's funny how just several hours ago you thought the first kiss was a dream, that it was just a wild fantasy that you had dreamt of after being relieved of your nightmares. Yet here you were, kissing her with certainty, "Thank you," you say again, against her warm lips. She lets out a small hum in response.

"Ahem," Rita tries to make her presence known in the doorway.

You and Elsa quickly pull away, embarrassed at the fact that someone walked on you two, brushing lips.

"Oh, um, hi Rita." You nervously say.

Elsa is mystified, "Rita."

Rita raises a brow at you two and laughs, "It's okay. The people of Kadien will support you both regardless of who you love."

You smile at the thought. Your townspeople were always warm and accepting, after all. A Queen and another Queen would make a wonderful couple to them.

"Anyways, you two should get going. Everyone is already preparing."

You take Elsa by the hand and glance at Rita, "Thank you, Rita. I promise you, we'll succeed."

"No…thank _you_, Queen (Name)."

You give Rita a wide smile before you retrieve your wolf and travel back to Arendelle.

Unbeknownst, you've looked a little _too_ far into your path.


	12. Chapter 11

Arriving back in Arendelle doesn't take long. There were no stops this time, so by the time you and Elsa were back the sun had not even shown itself. It's an ungodly hour so the night guards are confounded when they see two cloaked figures riding a wolf into Arendelle. They halt their detention when you both tear off your cloaks, revealing you and their Queen. Elsa and you are then immediately escorted to the castle, where Elsa requests the General in the throne room.

He kneels before her at the throne, "My queen, you requested my presence?

"Ready the soldiers and horses for departure," she commands right away, "We're going to war."

"War?" the general is taken aback, "Your majesty, with whom?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles,"

He immediately recognizes the name, "Hans? Was he not punished for his last crime?"

Good question. You yourself wonder why he had not been punished for his last endeavor here in Arendelle. During the trip back Elsa had mentioned that he was brought back to the Southern Isles; but if he was still alive, then he was most likely banished as his punishment. It's ridiculous, considering that he attempted to murder Elsa. Not to mention he murdered your parents.

A knot forms in your throat as you recall the night your parents were murdered. You clench your hands into fists. Hans doesn't deserve imprisonment, he deserves death.

You were so engrossed in thought that you didn't realize Elsa and her general had finished their discussion and he was already taking his leave. Elsa's sudden tug at your arm snaps you out of your thoughts and you immediately push away all your thoughts of revenge.

"Hey," she tenderly says, "Are you okay?"

You glance down at your hands. Your knuckles had turned white from clenching and your shoulders felt tense. You relax when you realize Elsa is trying to slip her hand into yours.

You tangle your fingers with hers, "Yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit anxious."

She gives you a small smile and leans up to place a chaste kiss on your cheek, "Let's get some proper rest."

"Okay,"

Hand in hand, she leads you to her bedroom where you both settle onto her bed. Elsa is quick to fall asleep in your arms, snuggling into the crook of your neck. You're physically and mentally exhausted, but you can't help but stay up and ponder about the future.

Once you reclaimed Kadien, how would you provide food and shelter? Were your trade partners still active? Was the farmland soil even still fertile to produce crops after all those flames? And was the castle even still standing? You surely need help to rebuild all that. Your thoughts curve to Rita. You felt terrible for being so distant with her when your memories came back, but you had been too engrossed in the meeting to talk to her properly. She was a close family friend that you practically grew up with, so maybe after everything was over you could catch up with her and she could help you.

You shift your thoughts once again and your eyes land on the figure sleeping in your arms. The thought of not being able to stay with Elsa after discovering your newfound relationship with her was dissatisfying. Kadien was a few hours away and you honestly did not want to leave Elsa's side, even if you had your own kingdom to rule. Perchance you could form a treaty with Arendelle and visit her often on terms of 'negotiations'. _Hm. That'd be a good idea._

Deciding to stop thinking and finally get some rest, you nestle your cheek comfortably on the top of Elsa's head and close your eyes.

* * *

Morning has come. You're making your way to the dining room with Elsa right now because you had woken up with a monstrous growling stomach. Elsa had heard and laughed at you, immediately suggesting that breakfast is a must.

At the dining room, Anna and Kristoff are seated, awaiting the arrival of you and Elsa.

"Elsa! (Name)!" Anna beams, she jumps out of her seat and runs up to you two for a hug, "I'm so glad you two are safe!"

You modestly hug her back, and so does Elsa. Anna squeezes you both tightly and you and Elsa shoot each other a smile over Anna's head. Anna can't help but smother the both of you with questions and gestures, so when she is finally pried away_(thanks to Kristoff)_ you and Elsa take a seat at the table.

Anna plops back down into her own seat and continues her barrage of questions much to your dismay, "So what happened?! The guards are all over the place! What's Kadien like? Is it nice there? Did you bring back any souvenirs?!"

Your stomach growls again. Elsa decides to answer Anna's unrelenting amounts of questions to spare you time for food. Relieved, you mouth a 'thank you' to her and you dig in to the savory breakfast items on the table. Hungrily, you place a spoonful of omelette into your mouth, your eyes travelling back and forth between Anna and Elsa's conversation. You lock eyes with Kristoff and he gives you a shrug as he eats. You shrug back at him and focus on your own food.

"(Name) is _WHAT?!_" Anna exclaims minutes later.

Anna's raised voice startles you and Kristoff and you both jump, nearly dropping your silverware.

"That's amazing!" She beams and looks at you, "You're a princess, too?"

You nod and chuckle, "Uh, yes."

"Wait-wait...so we're going to war with your own kingdom?" Anna asks. She then deadpans, "Why?"

You and Elsa look at each other nervously. This was the dreading news you both were afraid of telling Anna. The news about Hans' and his actions.

"Okay...Anna...listen carefully and please don't freak out," you start. Anna nods vigorously. "Remember Hans? Of the Southern Isles?"

Her expression immediately turns grim, "Yeah."

You explain the events and the current happenings to Anna. You can all see that she's uncomfortable, especially when you mention that your parents were murdered by Hans. Afterwards she excuses herself and Kristoff follows after her, leaving you and Elsa. You both finish eating and decide to check on the progress of the army.

It's late in the afternoon after you and Elsa have handled the organization of Arendelle's forces. They are ready for departure, but it is still too early to head towards Kadien. You've both retired to the library, hoping to get some peaceful reading done before the hostilities began.

Elsa, has already finished her book and is sitting beside you, curled up in your arm and watching you. In your other hand, with your thumb pressed to hold the page down, is the book you had started when you first started reading with her. You flip a page of the dog-eared book and let out a content sigh when Elsa lays a soft kiss on your cheek. You return the gesture to her forehead and she lets out a giggle.

"_I would not wish any companion in the world but you_," Elsa murmurs.

A quote from _The Tempest_. You close your book, using your thumb to keep a tab on the page you were on. You place a soft kiss on her lips, "Me too."

She wraps her arms around your neck and leans back in to kiss you again. You laugh lightheartedly as your book slips out of your hand and onto the floor. If only it could be like this forever.

* * *

At the break of dawn, you arrive at Kadien as planned. It's dead silent as you all near the exit of the forest. You don't see your people or Han's men standing at the top of the walls, nor the gate itself lowered. Feeling uneasy, you quietly motion to Elsa and the others to be careful. By yourself, you slowly step out into the open outside of the cover of the forest.

But then a shrill whir flies through the air and an arrow barely misses your shoulder, lodging into the ground in front of you. You quickly whip your head back and see hundreds of men emerging from the bushes and trees of the forest, surrounding Arendelle's forces.

_An ambush._


End file.
